


The 29 Days of February Drabble Challenge!

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Smut, Whump, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Collection of Drabbles of this and that and whatever pops in with the tumbleweeds that are rolling through my mind right now.  Drabbles are like a box of chocolates...eh...you know the rest!  *SPECIAL THANKS TO:  OUTFORAWALKBITKAH3568 for use of her CAPPAGE skills!!  Thank you, TBH!!!
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Shannon Keene/Johnny Lawrence, various
Comments: 108
Kudos: 40
Collections: Cobra Kai drabbles





	1. Day 1 -  There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...this IS going to be a challenge. I can't even sneeze without going over at least 300 words....My prob is going to be saying SOMETHING in the little amount of words that I have. But I DID it!! At LEAST for Day 1!

“ROBBY!!” Samantha shouted accusingly at the boy on the second floor. He was looking down over the railing at the broken body of his mortal enemy, and the girl he thought would be on his side. 

He gave her one final look of mortification and took off. 

“Hey…! Get back here!” Shouts chased Robby into the school yard. 

Suddenly, hands grabbed his and yanked him forward. He couldn’t protest or pull away. She pulled him into a corridor as two school security rushed by. 

Robby was close as Tory turned to face him. She kissed him quickly and ran away.


	2. Day 2 -  Your shirt  was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRRGGGHHH!! So much to say...BUT I CAN'T!! But maybe some of these will be GREAT Plot bunnies for MRAWR!!!

“Ohhh...this is the blonde pretty boy’s shirt!” 

“Again...I don’t exactly remember calling him ‘pretty’.” Daniel said as he tossed the smelly shirt into the laundry pile. It reeked of cheap beer and him. 

“What exactly are you doing with his clothes?” Amanda asked, curious. 

“I don’t really know...why don’t you ask him? Daniel said, disgusted. “Anoush found it up there.” 

“And you’re washing and giving it back?”

“I dunno maybe my revenge is him smelling like a human being.” 

Amanda waited until Daniel left. She picked out the shirt, smelled it and couldn’t help but steal it. 


	3. Day 3 - I’m dying and I’m confessing my love for you

The beeping in the stillness of the room was deafening as she slipped inside. 

Each beep indicated life. The hope that it was still there and still the way it once was. Complete. No permanent damage. 

It had been months since it happened. She went every day to check on him. To make sure she could still hear the beeping. To make sure he knew she was there. 

Tonight he opened his eyes. He had been waiting for her. Somehow, he knew she would be there again. Just one last breath. 

“I love you.” His fingers slipped from her hand.


	4. Day 4 - There’s only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking these so far?? Any suggestions on pairings? I'm OPEN for Anything!!

“Stop hogging the covers, LaRusso!” 

“Fine...Just remember, stay as far away as possible. I still don’t know how I got talked into this…” 

“This ain't a joyride for me either, Sweetheart.” 

“Ha.” 

Daniel rolled over, his back to Johnny, who was yanking more covers to his side. They played tug of war for another minute before giving up, calling each other a few names. 

The next morning he felt something warm and solid at his back and the sound of light snoring in his ear. A hand tightened around his middle. He snuggled back into the warmth and smiled. 


	5. Day 5 - Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda needs help from an unlikely knight in shining armor.
> 
> Pics *used with permission from @outforawalkbitkah on Tumblr*

Amanda nursed her Jack at the bar. She was thinking about things that were happening between her and Daniel lately. Always missing each other. It was making her upset. She needed some time away to think...and get drunk.

"Hey, Baby…" 

The creep wouldn't leave her alone. She thought about calling Daniel, but texted _his_ number instead.

"Hey... Johnny...help me...I'm being hit on in a bar... could you please be my fake boyfriend for a second?" 

"I'm on my way…"

He walked in, putting on a good show. Intimidating the jerk, kissing Amanda passionately and grabbing a beer. 


	6. Day 6 - You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri often regrets...

"Demetri... what the fuck, Man?!"

Hawk ran over to the gangly teenager as he balanced precariously on the ledge of the bridge. There was at least 30 feet to the rocks below.

"I can't do this anymore...when did it get so out of hand…?"

"Whatever it is, dude...we can work it out!"

"You don't mean it...you're one of them...you're Cobra Kai." He spit out the words.

"But I was ALWAYS your friend first... don't do this."

"I'm sorry I humiliated you...and kicked your ass." Demitri said smugly, climbing down.

"Whatever...dumbass... just get over here."


	7. Day 7 - Do you trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is claiming his debt from Kate. If you haven't read yet...Check out Counterpoint and Equilibrium by TheLadyDisdain - AMAZING Story by an AMAZING Lady!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838074/chapters/34343510

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Drabble for TheLadyDisdain <3 I hope it's ok My Lady Fair!! Again, all of these are just the opening "clearing of throats" for a MUCH better story to follow!! I wonder what happens NEXT?? LOL!!

“C’mon, Kate...you promised you’d try it once.”

“I don’t recall using the word...promise, Johnny.” 

“Just do it...after all I did win the bet.” 

“Out of protest...and I felt sorry for you.” 

Twenty minutes later, Kate stepped out dressed in a Cobra Kai gi hugging her in all the right places. Johnny stared appreciatively. 

“I feel so foolish.” 

“You look so hot...Roller girl.” 

Kate had a trick up her sleeve. She had been practicing a special move with Rani.

“Do you trust me?” 

Before he could answer, she flipped him and landed on top of him. 


	8. Day 8 - “Just tell me why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen has found out what really happened to her date the night he didn't show up.

Carmen marched over to Johnny’s quiet apartment and banged on his door. Johnny had been sitting in the dark for the past couple of days. Thinking about Miguel. Thinking about the dojo. Thinking about what she said. 

“I know you’re in there!” She banged louder. 

He opened the door to her. Wild hair and curls, face enraged with the need to know. 

“You did it! You beat him up. Why? After everything that’s happened. I just want to know, WHY, Johnny?!!” 

“Because I’m in love with you, okay!”

Carmen paused, her mouth forming the words. She turned and walked away.


	9. Day 9 - I called you at 2am because I need you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby has been on the run for a while.

A sleepy voice answers. “What?” 

“I know I’m the last person you’d ever expect to hear from.” 

“You got that right.” 

“Look...I need you.” 

“You don’t need me...you need your head examined.” 

“None of that matters now. I just need to see you. To let you know.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. Ever.” 

“I can’t keep living like this. With this guilt.” 

“You should have thought about that when you pushed me.” 

“Please...meet me.” 

“Where are you?” 

“Right outside your window.” 

“Really...Keene? That’s not a great idea...what if?” 

“Just...” 

“Alright...one last chance.”


	10. Day 10 - You should have told me sooner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he had.

Daniel walked into the dark and dingy bar. He knew he’d find Johnny sitting in there. Hiding away from the world. He hadn’t seen him in the few days after his confession. He tried looking for him everywhere. He should have known this was where he would wind up. 

He stood next to him. Not moving. Expecting. Anticipating. Not sure of what to do next. What do you say to something like that? 

“It only took me thirty-five years, LaRusso.” 

“You should have told me sooner.” 

“Would it have changed anything?” 

“I wouldn’t be standing here if it didn’t, Johnny.” 


	11. Day 11 - “I can’t stay away from you.”

Lips, tongues and teeth come together in a blur. A myriad of motions. Raven hair juxtaposed against platinum blonde. Angry. Desperate. No time for reasoning. No time to talk it out. 

“You got a pretty mouth, Danielle...how ‘bout you show me what you can do with it?”

Daniel smirked up at the brutal boy with violent eyes and gave him a gratifying tug, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Hands dug deeper into wavy hair. Grip tight. 

“You keep fucking around and I’m gonna punish you the way I should have all those times before.” 

“I’m counting on it.”   



	12. Day 12 - Argument leading to kissing/sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more??

"CARMEN!"

She couldn't remember the last time he had actually called her name. It gave her pause. She turned and leveled him with a cold look.

"I'm tired of you walking away, blaming me. Hear me out! I care about what happens with Diaz...and with you." He stopped in front of her. Agitated.

"I won't hear out a lia…!" She shouted, hand ready to strike.

He caught it easily and pinned her to the wall...eyes reaching into her soul.

"Don't…" 

She saw the hurt behind his eyes and relaxed, bringing her hand to his face. She kissed him.


	13. Day 13 - It doesn’t really matter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over...isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I had to get out.

“So that’s fucking it? You’re quitting us? Before we even started?” 

“Yeah, Johnny...it looks that way.” 

“What the hell happened?” 

“C’mon...give me a break. Think about it...the way we are? Did you think it would last a year?” 

“I did. I wanted it to.” 

“Well, I guess that’s where you screwed up. I can’t trust this. I can’t trust that you won’t hurt me again.” 

“I never touched her...besides I’ve never even seen her face.” 

“You didn’t have to.” 

“So you’re gonna split because you THINK I did something?” 

“We’re through...so...it doesn’t really matter.” 


	14. Day 14 - Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is conflicted. Who does he really want?
> 
> Jamanda = 😍♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song EMPspired me and is my new favorite!
> 
> https://youtu.be/K9SUTtDVheM

"Lookin' Good, Johnny." 

Blushing with pride in return, Johnny continued to try and keep up with his Latin firecracker. But her nearness affected him. He was confused about his feelings as of late.

Without warning, she was spun into his arms and his advanced partner into LaRusso's. The music slowed.

Hesitant hands. Swallowing hard. He held her like fine glass. Pulses racing between them, unmistakable. Her breath ghosted along his neck as he held her close...the two experienced dancers, oblivious.

Over too soon. He brushed his lips across her knuckles...she closed her eyes and he let her go.


	15. Day 15- Radio Ga Ga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny teaches Miguel in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the scenes in season one where Johnny influenced Miguel's music choices and he started listening to some of Johnny's music. The proud smile he gave Miguel just melted my old heart!!

Miguel had the tunes cranked up loudly in his apartment. The notes wafted from the window, permeating the heat of the day. Loud and thumping reaching the apartment across the breezeway. 

Miggy had only a vague recollection of who Queen was...the only song that he knew was Bohemian Rhapsody...and well come on...who didn’t know that one? 

His mom and Yaya were at the market and it was times like these that he blared the the music louder and just let it seep into his bones. 

The man who introduced him to his generation, smiled and sang along.


	16. Day 16 - Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "What-if" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another version of the story.

The party was getting really boring. They had been through the comedy stylings of Demetri and after the awkward laughter died down, people shrugged and went back to drinking. Hawk was still pissed. 

StingRay un-taped one of his “bottle mitts” and suggested a game of “Spin the Bottle.” After coaxing, some reluctant teens sat in a circle and Miguel spun first. It landed on a disinterested Sam, who was busy examining the bottom of her solo cup. 

Miggy swallowed hard and looked at her. She drunkenly leaned in and accepted his kiss. The bottle broke. Tory and Robby were gone.


	17. Day 17 - I Know, She'd Want It That Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices

“Now Johnny...we’ve talked about this. Sid is a good man who’s going to take care of us from now on.” 

“He’s not my dad.” 

“I know he’s not Sweetheart. No one can replace your father.” 

\----

“Now Sid...we’ve talked about this. It’s just gonna take Johnny some time.”

“He’s not my kid.” 

“I know he’s not. But if you want me, he comes with the package.”

She tolerated a lot for the security and safety of her son. She wasn’t proud of things, but she was a survivor. Self-respect, and dignity be damned. Decency, grace and virtue were hers. 


	18. Day 18 - I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand...Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respect!

She looked at herself in the mirror. Studying the worry lines in her forehead. The few strands of grey highlighted by the morning sun. 

Was she the woman she thought she was? Poised, classy and sassy? A word for everything, every situation? She worried her bottom lip. She calmed the voices in her head. 

She was not his second choice. She wouldn’t be put aside for a silly sport, an ancient rivalry. Hands on her hips in her stylish business attire, she was a POWERHOUSE. She was invincible. Her husband would come around. Or she would bust his balls, trying.


	19. Day 19 - Don't you Fucking Touch Me.

Johnny stood before the broken and bloody boy lying in front of him. He was shocked; fists clenching and un-clenching. How long had he been on the ground...wrecked, destroyed?

A shudder coursed through the hawk on his back and he braced himself to push up, defiant to a fault. 

Kreese stood in the shadows. The results of his brutality evident in the muscles and the mental scars. 

“Hawk...why? What does this prove? I was like you...once. End this.” 

Hawk rolled the muscles in his back, popping each vertebrae. He spat at Johnny. “I’m not your puppet, anymore.” 


	20. Day 20 - You can’t die. I won’t let you.

John Kreese stood in the doorway to the quiet hospital room. He was in denial. The denial he’d allowed himself throughout the years. The denial of being the bad guy. Denial that he was the one that truly loved her. Not her husband. 

He crossed the threshold and approached the bed, taking hold of her delicate hand. Laura opened her eyes slowly. She wasn’t expecting him to be there. It was too long ago, too risky now. 

“John…” 

He fell to his knees and cried into her side. Her hand finding its way to his hair, she breathed her last. 


	21. Day 21 - Dangerous Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtakes from Dr. David Livingstone's and Shannon's therapy sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the Cobra Kai RP in Tumblr to find out just who Dr. David Livingstone is and why Shannon Keene is seeing him. For TheLadyDisdain I'm playing nice with him...for now...*smirk*

“You don’t know me.” 

“That’s why we’re here isn’t it?” Noncommittal answer. He sat back in his brown leather chair, arms folded behind his head. He didn’t want to spook her or cause her to bolt. 

“Don’t play these games, David. I’m not in the mood for your indifference.” 

“What would you have me do?” He said getting up from his chair, facing her. She looked away, a tear betraying the frustration; anger building up. 

“Look at me.” 

“No...you look at ME!” She said pointing a finger at his chest. “What do you really see? Do you see me?” 


	22. Day 22 - Dangerous Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing therapy session with Dr. David Livingstone and his pretty, yet troubled patient Shannon Keene.

David dropped the veneer of doctor/patient for just a moment. A moment longer than intended. He ignored the voice in the back of his head. The warning voice that said he was going against every fiber of his being. His training. His discipline. He looked at the vulnerable, yet strong woman in front of him. He saw past her walls. He saw past her need to be on display and saw her for who she was. The depth of her compassion and ability to accept him if he would only accept her. She was dangerous. She was a risk. 


	23. Day 23 - Father of Mine

* * *

“You were NEVER THERE!” Robby said throwing all his weight into the punch he leveled at Johnny’s chest. 

Johnny had anticipated it, but let it happen. 

Robby had the picture he painted when he was in kindergarten clutched tightly in his hand. Tears were fighting to fall from his lashes. ‘To Daddy’...colored in big black letters. 

“You wouldn’t understand. I tried.” 

“FUCK YOU...You tried!!” Robby said ripping up the paper in front of him. 

Johnny reached, but paused. He had earned this. 

“I hate you.” 

He ran from the apartment and Johnny stood in the open doorway, empty.


	24. Day 24 - You're Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Terriel...UMPH you KNOW Empi wants MRAWR!!!

“Again!” 

The sounds of Daniel’s painful ‘Kiai’s’ echoed through the empty dojo. 

“AGAIN! Hit it like you MEAN it, Mr. LaRusso. You want him to FEEL the pain. Make him FEEL it.” 

The air was heavy with palpable anticipation. Daniel’s anger surfaced. Everything that frustrated him about his current situation came bubbling forward. He barely noticed the bleeding knuckles or the fact he was visibly hard. 

“Enough.” Silver breathed...He grabbed Daniel’s bloody hand and pulled him close. A breath apart. “You’re bleeding.” 

Daniel swallowed thickly, back against the wall. He slowly looked up at Terry through his eyelashes. “Yeah…” 


	25. Day 25 - More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on some HAWT Daniel Whumpage-fest tonight...UMPH!!

Daniel cried out as another blow hit him in the solar plexus. He wasn’t going to show the blonde dick in front of him any satisfaction. His dimple showed as he smirked cockily at Dutch, laughing when a hand shot out and brought him to his knees. 

“You love it when I kick your ass, you little bitch. You get off on it.” 

“So do you.” Daniel said defiantly, eyeing the bulge in his loose fitting Gi. 

A hand gripped the back of his head, and pulled. He focused on his tormentor’s eyes. 

“You’re gonna find out how much, tonight.” 


	26. Day 26 - Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri and Chris are paired up more often for training...working on a level of trust and respect. Can they be friends?

How did Mr. LaRusso say he wanted this again? Chris asked, trying to get his wrist movements correct. 

Demetri was in charge of monitoring Chris’s posture and stance in this exercise. They had gotten along marginally better since the fulcrum incident.

“Left...right…Snap your wrists.” Demetri flapped his lanky arms in demonstration. 

“Yeah...I’m not gonna look like a dork doing it.” He giggled as a paint brush sailed past his head. “Why don’t you come over here and show me how it’s done...Sensei?” 

“That’s sen _pai_...dork.” 

Demetri wound up painting the whole house...Chris just smiled.


	27. Day 27 - Boy Trouble

Amanda heard the sounds of quiet sobbing coming from her daughter’s room. She had always respected Sam’s need for privacy, but she also never liked the sound of one of her children in pain. 

She tapped on the door and came in her face, concerned. “What’s wrong, honey?” 

Samantha held the stuffed octopus close to her, tears soaking it. “I’ve messed it all up, Mom.” 

“It can’t be that bad…” She put her hand on Sam’s knee.” 

“He’s not going to wake up...and Robby’s...gone!” 

Amanda sighed, heavily. If ever a word of wisdom was needed. It was now. 


	28. Day 28 - You’re my ex but I think I still have feelings for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny will always be there for her...no matter what.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Johnny said looking up from his seat at the bar. He heard her familiar tones..., flirty laughter from the table across from him. 

He pinched his eyes shut as he heard the douchbag’s reply of slapping her on the ass.

A few more unwanted touches and Johnny was ready to kick his ass from here to next Tuesday. He was listening for his cue. 

“Get your hands off of me!” 

Johnny personally escorted the asshole out of the bar, much to Shannon’s shock. 

He came back in and offered her a ride home. She accepted. 


	29. Day 29 - Danielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Danielle teaser. I REALLY need to get back to this story!! *cries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I failed the challenge. I am about 5 days late...BUT!! I did get 29 Drabbles done!! WOOT WOOT!!!!!!! I'm PROUD of LiL ole MEES!!! Thank you ALL for your support and comments and views!!! This was indeed a CHALLENGE for someone who has a LOT to say......AAARRGGGHHH but they have given me TONS of plot bunnies for future FULL-LENGTH stories!!! YES!!!

Johnny heard the commotion at the end of the alleyway by the theater. He was there, alone...thinking about Danielle going out with that sleezeball Ronny. He should have stopped her from going. Why did she always have to bust his balls? 

He ran to her, huddled in a corner, stockings torn, hair a mess. 

“What happened?!” 

“J..Johnny?? I’m ss-sorry.”

“It’s ok now. I’ll take care of you.” He carried her like a bride in his arms...and got her safely to the hospital. 

He stayed by her side and she was grateful, changing her opinion of him, forever. 


End file.
